Bagless vacuum cleaner technology has long been known in the art. Japanese patent applications 56-136642 and 56-136650 both published in 1981 disclose an upright vacuum cleaner with a dirt collection chamber that removably connects to an opening of the main unit to facilitate user convenience during the emptying of the cleaner. A removable filter fills an opening at the bottom of the dust chamber and serves to separate dirt and dust from air drawn through the vacuum cleaner by the fan and motor assembly.
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner that incorporates a dirt collection vessel including a dirt collection chamber and a spiral air guide that provides a spiral air path for improved cleaning efficiency.